Pam Fields
Pam Fields 'is the mother of Emily Fields. She is a very kind and supportive mother, trying her very best to make sure that her whole family is safe and together. She is usually very supportive of Emily's decisions, except when it came to Emily's sexuality early on in the series. At first she disapproved of Emily's sexuality but she eventually came to terms with it, and accepted Emily for who she is. She is portrayed by Nia Peeples. Biography A loving and ever supportive mother, Pam Fields runs a conservative and orderly household. She always makes time out of her busy schedule to be there for her daughter Emily Fields. It is hard with her military husband on duty in Afghanistan raising a daughter alone. But as close as the two may be, Emily chooses to keep some of her personal struggles in the dark and away from her. She was initially sad and hurt when she found out her daughter is a lesbian, but eventually came to terms with it and accepted her. Series |-|Season 1= 'Pilot Emily discusses Aria's return with Pam who is clearly judgmental and controlling as a mother, as she makes a comment about the pink streak Aria used to sport in her hair and no less, the fact that her mother used to let her "walk around like that." Pam then sends Emily to bring a gift basket to the St. Germain's, the new family that moved into the neighborhood and into Alison DiLaurentis' home. The Jenna Thing Pam is seen again when Maya and Emily are outside their house. Maya is coping with moving into a dead girl's house with reminders of her all around, so Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. When Emily tells her mother, "I think something’s wrong with me," she is alluding to the fact that she is homosexual, but her mother takes it as not having closure from the Alison thing and encourages her and the rest of the liars to do something in Alison’s memory. In "The Homecoming Hangover," Pam expresses her disappointment that Emily went with Toby to the dance - and failed to mention who her date was. She thinks Toby hurt Emily, landing her in a hospital and thinks he is guilty of far worse, regarding Alison’s death. Emily’s mother wants to spend Emily’s recovery day with her in her room, but Emily says she’d rather sleep, rebuffing her mother. In "Keep Your Friends Close," "A" sends Pam the photo strip of Emily and Maya kissing, spilling the beans to her mother before Emily can tell her. In this same episode, Pam is overjoyed by Wayne's temporary return to Rosewood. When Wayne surprise's Emily by entering her room, Pam uses Wayne's presence as an excuse to eject Maya from the house. Later, Pam catches Wayne up on the things he's missed while he was away. In particular, Wayne finds Emily's connection to Toby troubling, especially as the news of his being wanted by the police for being a suspect in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis circulate around Rosewood. Pam and Wayne criticize Toby over breakfast, assuming that he's guilty and not wanting to hear Emily's protests that he might be innocent. Emily comes out on her own to both her parents in "Moments Later." Pam freaks out when she walks in on Maya and Emily studying in her room, thinking the giggling girls with their feet touching are up to much more. She shares her negative opinion of Emily's revelation with her husband when she thinks Emily is out of earshot (though she's not). She expresses her disappointment that Wayne is accepting, instead of touting the values that she knows him for. A part of her blames Emily's behavioral change on "other people," namely Maya. In "Salt Meets Wound," Emily convinces Pam to have Maya over for dinner and get to know the girl who‘s won her heart in the hopes of melting Pam‘s. Emily's father is won over, but Pam finds Maya's story about her mother's tattoo crass and doesn't fail to mention to Emily that she sees their whole relationship as crude, ruining an otherwise lovely time for Emily. Pam's attempts to reconcile with Emily are dashed when her daughter refuses to play "hookey" from school to spend a day with her. Later, When Pam finds drugs after thoroughly searching Maya's bag, she calls her parents and has Maya sent off to a rehabilitation center, further distancing Emily from herself. She accuses Emily of doing drugs as well and tries to pin Emily's newfound homosexuality on drugs. Pam is shocked when Emily tells her that sending Maya away won’t erase her feelings for her. In "The New Normal," when Paige's father makes a big scene about Emily getting special treatment because she's gay, Pam stands up for her, confronting Mr. McCullers and letting him know that Emily never got anything she didn't deserve. Later, she tells Emily that even though she may not understand her lifestyle, she still loves her, and Emily will always be her daughter. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," Pam drops the news on Emily that they are moving to Texas. Happily, Wayne no longer has to serve in Afghanistan, but he is being in stationed in Texas, and Pam thinks it is best for the family to stay together, despite that Emily will have to switch high schools for her senior year. |-|Season 2= Pam goes along with the Hastings parents' decision to have the Pretty Little Liars see a therapist after they come forward with their version of Ian's whereabouts. Later, when Dr. Sullivan recommends that the girls spend time apart, Pam acquiesces and goes so far as to ask Emily to leave her phone on the kitchen table when she returns home from school - so that she can't call the other girls. All the while, Emily is facing the upcoming move to Texas as Pam puts their house on the market. However, Emily protests her mother's plans to move, going so far as to try and clinch a college scholarship for swimming. In the hope of convincing her mom to stay in Rosewood, Emily considers faking a letter from a college swim scout stating that if she remains an MVP at Rosewood High in her senior year she can have a full-ride scholarship. She decides against the idea, however, and tears up the letter. She is shocked when Pam receives the letter anyway, thanks to "A." Pam is super proud of Emily because of the letter and also because she thinks Danby is especially enthusiastic, with Emily having received a box of Danby paraphernalia (though courtesy of "A," not Danby). When Pam sees Samara in Rosewood High, she invites her over for dinner to celebrate, since Emily still can't celebrate with other friends. It appears that Emily's seeming acceptance to Danby has rendered Pam less hostile to Emily's romantic interests. That night, Samara comes over for dinner and stays to look at albums with Emily in her room. Surprisingly, Pam is impressed by Samara, especially her appreciation of Pam's craftiness and her sweet, polite demeanor. The subject changes to Danby, and Samara takes advantage to make things better for Emily, to take the guilt off of her. Before Emily confesses, she convinces Pam that there are other schools out there that would love Emily, given her swimming stats. She dissuades Pam from contacting the Danby coach right away, as that would make them seem to eager and focused on only one school. In this way, she has released Emily from the pressure of this one school. Indeed, Emily lets Samara know the next day that Pam has been fervently researching other colleges. In "Never Letting Go," Pam is distressed and upset. She is missing her husband greatly. Emily suggests that Pam should stay for an extended period of time with him in Texas, while she finishes out her school year and rejoins them in the summer. Pam seems to be fond of the offer, but worries about Emily and says she will think about it. Later she goes to the fashion show and meets up with Ashley and Ella. Pam talks about her concern of quitting her job and such. The two encourage her to go to Texas and that "Emily can handle if she lets her." As of this episode, Pam leaves Rosewood, and Emily moves in with Ashley and Hanna. Pam is mentioned in "Father Knows Best" by Wayne and Emily. She is still in Texas and apparently just ran a marathon. Later, we learn that Wayne is being redeployed and Pam is packing up the house in Texas. She is mentioned again in "If These Dolls Could Talk" because she will be returning to Rosewood soon. Pam finally returns to Rosewood in "UnmAsked." At the end of the episode, when ambulances are circling the DiLaurentis' house, Pam emerges from the crowds to tell her daughter that a body has been uncovered, and it is believed to be Maya's. |-|Season 3= In "It Happened 'That Night'", Pam informs Emily reporters are asking questions again and that she slammed the door in their faces as usual. She tells Emily she's proud of her for making a difference this summer and Maya would be too, and that with time, her grief will lessen. Pam appears in the episode, Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno, and has a scene with Emily it's revealed she got a job at the Rosewood Police station. |-|Season 4= In "A is for A-L-I-V-E " Pam comes into Emilys room to ask her to bring a gift basket over to Jessica DiLaurentis who is moving back to her house and apparently happier than when they last saw her. Pam also mentions that no one at the police station has been able to work in the wake of Wilden's death. They have a few witnesses but aren't sure what they've seen yet. In "Cat's Cradle " Pam finds out that Emily took her pain medications and confronts her about it outside of school, getting angry and making a scene. A calls family services and reports Pam, and they want to interview her about the Emily's shoulder. Pam later tells Emily that her dad is coming home because he also was reported. Emily got a text from A that was edited to look like Pam is behind prison bars. Hanna also goes to look for Pam because she wants to get an attorney's opinion on her mother's situation, but she does not find her at the police department. In "Face Time" Pam is seen with Wayne Fields in front of her porch. At the night she and her husband confront Emily about the accident she got, and her scholarship. She have been seen again when "Emily" and "Paige" back from the pool, she is been questioning by the police about her family. In "Crash and Burn, Girl!" At home, Pam give Emily a suggestion to have injection, so she doesn't have to do surgery.Latr, she's seen at the Police station, when Emily visits her, a policeman give Wilden's apartement key to her, seen by Emily, and she took it. When Emily's back, Pam is questioning by her supervisor about the key. At home, she's upset with Emily, because she didn't come to see the doctor who gonna inject her with some medication, and she talked to her husband on the phone, when a fast-high car, crashes into her house. In"The Guilty Girl's Handbook" Pam and Emily stay in the Motel, she is talking with someone at the phone. After she finishes the conversation, she's planning to pack, but when Emily offers to help Pam refuses because Emily has to go to a college guide with Mr. Fitz after school. She's seen again at The Brew when Emily is talking to Zoe, Pam asks Emily to drop something off at the police station. Later at the motel, she has just finishes buying groceries when Emily approaches her and says she maybe going with Zoe to volunteer again , Pam begins to cry, when she realize her daughter has grown up and is going to leave. Appearances (27/95) Book Comparisons *Her name was Kathleen in the books which was changed to Pam for unknown reasons. *In the books, she has four kids, Beth, Carolyn, Jake and Emily. *In the books, it was hinted that she might be racist. There's no mention of this on the show. *Pam works in the police station in the show, but she's stay at home mom in the books. *In the books, it's mention she goes to chruch regularly, but in the show that's not explicitly stated. Trivia *At first, she does not support that Emily is gay. *There is a deleted scene from "A Kiss Before Lying" of Pam and Emily talking. Quotes Pam Gallery Pll s2e03 33.jpg Mx3qj632igakag3.jpg 951eca0c6b563803513941e036ed6f61.jpg Pam could move to texas.jpg Untitledpamfields5.png Untitledpamfiels4.png Untitledpamfields3.png Untitledpamfields2.png Untitledpamfields.png Untitledpamfields6.png Untitledpamfields8.png Untitledpamfields7.png Pam F..jpg pam-fields.jpg 2013-06-25 2226.png Navigational Category:Fields Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:A's Messages Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Parent Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Season 4 Category:Protagonist Category:Book character Category:Victims of A